


Silent agreement

by punkflaming0



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety Issues, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Insomnia, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Romance, macdavis, macdavis is cute, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/pseuds/punkflaming0
Summary: Riley cares too much about Mac, enough to snoop in his bedroom.





	Silent agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I dont have a beta reader! Sorry for the mistakes.  
> I dont own any of the characters.

Riley noticed since day one that Mac would simply disappear at 9am and 8pm, religiously. He’d comeback with a bottle of water on his hands and a suspicious look on his face that said “guilty”.

Mac would barely look at Riley and the glance they’d exchange after he’d comeback from his mysterious tour was more like a silent agreement about _no questions_ and _no embarrassments._

She couldn’t say what he was hiding but she wanted to find out about that _water and guilty_ thing. But it was a mistake. Mac hadn’t felt guilty for anything, he was just ashamed.

The young hacker had already lost the counts of how many dinners she had at Mac’s place with Jack and Bozer. Beers and pizzas at the back deck was their new tradition and Riley was glad she had a fantastic weird family now.

But then at 8pm, as usual, Mac left them – with a lame excuse: “a man gotta pee, right?” – and she knew he was doing _that_ thing again.

“I… Uh… I have to recharge my phone.” She said as soon as Mac left the deck.

“Bring us the pizza when you comeback, please, angel.” Bozer said with his button-up shirt already open, showing the white shirt underneath. “Me and my old littler friend here… We’re eating all the leftovers.”

“Really?” Riley looked with surprise from Jack to Bozer – both only shrugged. “You’re both two black holes.”

“Is that a compliment?” Jack said mockingly while opening a new beer. “Go, plug that phone for power and comeback as fast as you can. We’re hungry.”

“No you’re not. We ate three giant pizzas together, we ate like animals!”

Jack _growled_ like the old drunk uncle he was already looking like as Bozer laughed when Riley run to inside the house. She wasn’t there looking for a power plug, she had other plans.

Barefoot, she walked step by step softly like a cat through the house until she reached Mac’s room and entered without a second though. On his writing desk – among sheaf of notes and unfinished science projects – a small leather black handbag with no handle just a zipper was open and showing at least three orang bottles of medications. And at the handbag’s side: a water bottle.

“You shouldn’t be snooping, you know that?” a familiar voice said softly – not even reprehensive – right when Riley took on her hands two of the medicine’s bottles.

Immediately she left the bottles where she find it and turned to the door to look at Mac leaning on the frames of the doorway. Riley felt the heat on her neck taking place all lover her face and ears. Mac deserves a better friend.

“Sorry” she managed to say. She was speechless. Two years in prison were easier. “I was just… Trying to… You know…”

“Nine am and nine pm, everyday… I know. It’s weird.” Mac had _that_ guilty look on his face again and _now_ Riley knew it was shame. “I’m just methodic.”

“That’s good.” With a forced smile, she tried to hide her own shame.

He walked towards her and took the medicines from the handbag and handed the three bottles to her.

“One for anxiety, two pills by morning, one for insomnia, a pill at night, the other is just a vitamin complex.” He explained without being asked to. “Mental health issues.”

Now both of them were red from neck to ears. Mac was clearly ashamed of his meds but he seemed to _need_ to let Riley know about that and she could perfect affirm that from what he kept saying without her saying a word.

“I take these pills since Afghanistan. Hard times you know? And I swear it’s not Jack’s fault.” He smiled all ashamed, his eyes low on Riley’s hands. “Everything got worse since then.”

The dimples were showing in the strong tone of red on his cheeks and Riley wish he could look her in the eyes to show him how much she cared about him.

“And you’re still this amazing?!” She smiled leaving the orange bottles on the desk before holding his arms. The touch made him look her in the eyes. “You’re a genius.”

“Thank you.” Mac practically mumbled. Riley was sure he had tears in his eyes.

“I hope we’re in good terms after my… Bad kid moment.” Riley said crossing her arms against her chest. “Sorry for that, I was just curious. I… I care about you.”

“It’s okay. Bozer and Jack did the same.” With the same wink that Jack usually does Mac turned his back to Riley, ready to leave the room.

But Riley couldn’t just let him leave like that. With a firm tug in his arm, she made him turn to her before hugging him, both arms around his torso, her face buried on his neck.

“Thanks for trusting me and let me be a part of your life.” Riley said with his lips almost touching Mac’s neck.

She broke the hug to look to a Mac with bright blue eyes – no tears – full of _affection_.

They could spend the night saying lots of good things to each other if wasn’t for Jack showing up with a beer on his hands and a smile on his face.

“I love when my kids fall in love” He mocked the coworkers. “But now, Riley, put that phone to charge and Mac, go back to our party. I ordered another giant pizza and Bozer went out to buy more beer and sodas for him because he’s the no alcohol dude and I respect him. But we’re going crazy anyway!”

“Annoying uncle” Riley said rolling her eyes. “Ten bucks he sleeps on the couch before Bozer comebacks with the beers.”

“Ten bucks he sleeps on the wooden chairs.” Mac smiled watching Jack leave and following him with Riley.

Riley only smiled to Mac while drunk Jack sang an old song. Mac wouldn’t have the need to hide his meds from Riley anymore and that was awesome. The silent agreement was still on but now about the feelings that were getting bigger.

Jack slept on the wooden chairs because Riley and Mac slept cuddling on the couch.

 

**

 

 


End file.
